Some Where I Belong
by Imprisoned in Cork
Summary: Yes its Legomanc but its different promise. Girl gets put into an arranged marriage with someone she never met before. What will she do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine - Lord of the Rings. Mine - Thralia. Don't sue.  
  
Please be kind this is my first story with a plot Also I'm not sure if this is a Mary-Sue because I'm not sure what a Mary-Sue is.  
  
The great hall glisten as the moonlight shone through the glass dome of the home of one of Rivendell's greatest warriors. The banquet was held in the honour of the arrival of the King and Prince of Mirkwood. The beauty of the sculptures upon the walls could have put even the beauty of Lorien to shame. Not one of the elves who had the pleasure of dinning in the great hall that eve did not marvel at it's beauty even though many had been in the hall many times before, each time they enter their breath was taken away. Thralia sat at the head of the long banquet table, her father sat at the high chair looking around at all those present to celebrate the arrival of King of Mirkwood and the Prince. Thralia had long dark blonde/light brown hair that stood out from the elfs dark hair in the kingdom. Her best features were her eyes. All the other elfs had grey or blue eyes. True she had blue eyes but they were a frozen blue, not the deep sea blue or the light sky blue. Her eyes glinted with grey and always appear black until you were very near her. This night she was dressed in a blood red dress, trimmed with black and a black choker glittering with dark jewels with an onyx stone cut as a tear in the centre. She wore her hair in a high pony tail secured by red rose the shade of her dress, a few lose ringlets fell down to frame her face. She look picture perfect on that night. If an artist had painted it anyone who saw it would have said it could not have been really and must have come from the artist imagination, no one, elf or not could have looked so beautiful. Had Thralia ever heard this description of herself she would have most likely have either laughed, had it been said by a close friend or blushed had it been said by anyone else. Thralia was indeed very shy and loved nothing more then to read or be out in the forest. She was not a big fan of fancy banquets because a) she'd have to attend and talk to people. b) She would be looked at because; where she was seated no one could help but glance at her once or twice if not more a night. c) She would rather be in the vast library reading a book.  
  
The night wore on and Thralia had already been introduced to the King himself, but the mysterious Prince Legolas had been another matter. She had heard he was a great archer, one of the finest in Middle Earth, her farther had told her early. Thralia look around at the elfs present trying to pick out the Prince but since they had never met face to face this proved useless so she went back to enjoying her meal and the company of the elfs nearby, not noticing the handsome blonde elf starring at her many times during that dinner...  
  
The following day, when she ventured from her haven, the library, she was informed that the Prince and the King had left early, and that the Prince had been disappointed by not being able to meet her before he left. She was request to talk to her Father in the conference room. Which was quite strange because the last time she had been ''requested'' to talk to her Father was when she had been in trouble as a child (a little incident with a game ball and a window, less said).  
  
She entered the throne room a little surprised by the silence of the room. Usually there would be at least 50 elves rushing around discussing something or other. She ran through a list of things she could remember doing in the past week and couldn't think of anything that bad. She enter silently praying he had forgotten what he wanted to talked to her about...  
  
''Hello pira min! How does this morning find you?'' the King said in a happy rather loud voice. In looks her and her father were quite alike with the same colour hair and the same eyes but when it came to personality the King tended to be a bit louder then his daughter. ''You look beautiful this morning '' She wore her hair the same as last night but her dress was a light purple trimmed in silver and her choker was two thin gold chains that held a purple tear in place, nothing to gaudy but sweet and simple, unlike some of the maidens in the court who wore very lavish jewellery and gowns no matter had simple the occasion. Who's attitude towards Thralia had been anything but sweet and that much was clear, they never talked to Thralia unless to taunt her (A/N: I know elves are meant to be mean but bear with me okay, if not just tell me in a review and I'II try and correct myself in future) and start a few rumours about her like that she was adopted. At least she could hide from their cruel remarks in the library, a place few of them ever went, confirming that at least to Thralia they were indeed simple. Years of taunts, which she had not reported to her father because she believed he was too busy for such a childish thing, had helped her like her own company and the many worlds that existed in the books in the library.  
  
Back to the throne room... ''Good morning Father! I'm fine. You wanted to talk to me about something....'' she said while thinking *Please may he have forgotten, so I can get out of here*. Even though the conference room was beautiful, as was the entire palace, it was a bit intimidating when there is only one other person in it. ''Yes, yes I did my dear' He started *Great, dame elvish memory* she thought but out loud she said ''Yes, Ada'' ''I have some good news, the Prince of Mirkwood has asked for your hand in marriage.... Thralia tried not to shriek 'what!' at the top of her lungs at this remark, she didn't even know the Prince, they hadn't even meet, she had to remind herself to breath, *Marriage, but no I don't...I can't...how can I.but why.... this has to be a mistake* ''I agreed for you my dear; he is an outstanding lad, and think marriage to a member of Mirkwoods royal family. *But...I'm your daughter...I can't believe you would even...how could you? * Thralia thought as her father continued talking ''We are departing later today for Mirkwood. The wedding will be held in 3 months. We decided 3 months would give you two time to get to know each other. Now go tell your friends and get ready for the journey. Your maid has already prepared your bags. Now get a book or two it will be a long journey ''the King finished. Still smiling as if it was the greatest thing ever to happen...to him maybe it was but by no stretch of the imagination was it for her. At that moment she felt like she would feel if she had been bitten by one of the great spiders in Mirkwood -hurt, angry, helpless, and afraid. She left quickly, rushed down the hall passing some of the court maidens who informed her that ''the ugly monster in the mirror and in fact been her reflection'' and inquired ''where her friends were'', but at that moment in time she didn't care about their hurtful remarks. Opened the door of her room close it, gasped and leaned against the door and began crying, still in shock at the "wonderful" news.  
  
A knock at the door and a call informed her that they would be leaving in an hour. Thralia changed quickly into frozen blue dress, complementing her eyes. She selected a book about the history of dragons, complete with stories of adventures. Her maid came in five minutes after to put a frozen rose in the back of her hair and wish her luck, telling her not to be afraid of being somewhere new. Thralia thanked the old elf that had looked after her for so long and held a place in her heart for the kindness she had always shown Thralia. With a heavy heart, Thralia left her room, depression quickly setting in. Slowly she made her way to the library to wait in her favourite place in the castle until the hour was up. She walked quietly into the peaceful library, even her light footsteps echoing throughout the room. Hundreds of different tomes of dusty knowledge placed in high rows of dark brown oak, the library was in itself for lack of a better word an awe-striking place, but that was not way Thralia liked this particular library over the others in the palace. It was, that not only was it usually deserted, but it also had a window looking out near the stable. A quick smile appeared on Thralia's lips, some other elf maidens would go into some foreign kingdom to marry some prince who they had never met before if their father told them too, but luckily our heroine was not like other elf maidens. Thralia did a quick search around the library making sure no one was there and walked swiftly over to the window where she sat on the window and grabbed onto a branch of a nearby tree and swung herself onto the trunk and climbed down. Raced over to the stables and got her horse ready for the trip. Thralia and her horse rode quickly and quietly to the edge of the forest outside of the gate, at the edge of the forest of Rivendell Thralia stopped and took one look back at her home before riding into the horizon.  
  
Pira min = little one. Ada = Father. Yeap, that's the first chapter, tell me what you think. Until next time  
  
LOVE PEACE BUNNIES 'N' BUBBLES ImpC 


	2. In Dreams

Disclaimer: Not mine Tolkiens

Lothlorien 

A grey horse rode briskly through the magnificent forests of Lothlorien, the elven rider's face hidden from view by the long cloak, the rider was not hindered by the guards due to orders by the Lady not to pester an elven rider on a grey horse.  Thralia rode quickly towards the city to receive guidance from her godmother on what to do next.

Thralia jump of her horse and ran up the long staircase until she was at her Godmother's door.  She knock quickly three time.  The door swung open and Thralia was grabbed into a hug.  ''Thralia, my treasure, you come with such worries.  Do not let the weight of the future crush the present.  Come in and rest.  We will talk later after you have gotten cleaned up and dinner.  You must be tired.  Amothien take Thralia to her guestroom, run a bath and prepare her dress for dinner.'' Galadriel looked down on her goddaughter with an unreadable smile ''Your future is now set, young one.  Do not fear it.''

With that a puzzled Thralia was led to the room she had stayed in since she first came here when she but a child, by Galadriel's maid.  The bath was already ready when she had came in, she had obviously been expected to arrive.  She walked into the bath room and slipped into the bath, grateful for it's comfort after a week of riding without stopping.  She soon slipped in a dream…

Thralia blinked her eyes and looked around _'Where am I?'_ the scene looked familiar she released she was standing on one of the balconies connected to the main banquet hall in Lothlorien.  She looked down and saw a gleaming white dress with no sleeves held up around her shoulders that flowed down her with intricate silver patterns.  ''_What's going on?''_       She looked out over Lothlorien trying to gather her thoughts and figure out why she here.  The night's stars glistened in evening sky like many jewels spread across a black velvet cloth.  ''There you are.  I thought you had retired already before I could claim the dance you promised me.'' Thralia turned around at this strange greeting from this unfamiliar voice.  

She turned around to look at the owner of the voice but was met with a blinding light when she could see again she found she was no longer on the balcony in Lothlorien but beside a waterfall in a forest ''Will you come willingly?'' asked a different voice ''Do I have a choice?'' Thralia's voice asked _''Why would I_ _ say that?'' _Thralia thought ''No.'' the other voice stated.  Thralia could feel herself crying. 

 She turned around again but was meet with the same blinding light.  ''Melainm'' said the voice from the balcony and suddenly a soft kiss was placed on her lips before she could open her eyes, the light returned one last time.  

She was back on the balcony this time someone was already with her and had their arms wrapped around her waist while both were looking out over Lothlorien.  Thralia didn't know why but she felt like she was happy, this dream was broke when a loud knock came from the bathroom door.

''My Lady, you must get out now so you will have time to get ready for the banquet.'' Called Amothien.

Thralia slowly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself left the bathroom to get ready. She entered her bedroom and found the dress from her dream laying on the bed ''_What the…?''_ Thralia thought.  She quickly changed and Amothien returned to help her fix her hair.  Amothien left Thralia's down except pulled back a few strands at the front of her face and wove the silver band with a tear shaped grey jewel into her hair.

''My don't you look like a vision'' Laughed the old maid at the beautiful effect she had achieved at the simple hairstyle performed on Thralia ''I bet your looking forward to meeting the company traveling here, when myself and a few others talked to them they had some great stories.  Now, done. I must go.  I trust you know the way to the main banquet hall.  I'II see you again I shouldn't wonder.'' With that Amothien left the room.  Thralia looked back in the mirror and stare at her reflection ''Yeah I look like a vision hahaha….no way.'' With that Tharlia stood up without looking at the mirror one more time, walked over towards the door and quickly left, leaving the room empty and dark….

I know it's short but I wanted to add this before I finish putting the story up. If people want I'II make the next chapter longer.

**LOVE PEACE BUNNIES 'N' BUBBLES**

**ImpC**


	3. The Banquet

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and 2

Thralia stood outside the banquet hall, took a deep breath and entered, her mind reeling from questions _''What did Godmother mean my fate was set?'', ''Who are the party?'' ''What am I going to do about leaving home?''_ her mind putting the memory of the dream aside for the time being.  Thralia glided across the banquet hall, a pleasant smile on her face, she gracefully sat down beside her Godmother who still keep that unreadable smile on her face as she gazed lovingly down on her goddaughter.

_''_You look wonderful, my dear.  I trust your better rest then when you first arrived.''

''Yes, Godmother. Thank you I feel much better.'' Thralia politely answered, then hesitantly continued ''Godmother, what did you mean when you said my future is set? Can you not tell me without riddles.''

''Child, you are so quick to ask question.  Do not trouble your mind with what is inevitable.  There will be time for your answers but first eat, you are still slightly tired from your trip over here.  Now, let us begin the banquet.'' With that Galadriel stood up and an adoring silence filled the room as all the elves present let their gaze fall on the fair maiden at the end of the table.  ''Friends, we are blessed with a time of peace let your worries not fall open this eve.  Dine and forgot your troubles.  Let the banquet begin.'' Galadriel sat gracefully down upon her chair as the room erupted with merry cheers, as the servants brought out the delicious food.  Everyone settled down on their chairs and began to enjoy the feast before them.  Chatter soon filled the grand hall.

''Godmother, Amothien said that a party of travelers were here, but I cannot spot them.  Where are they sitting?'' questioned Thralia as she looked around for some elves she had not see before.

''They arrived shortly before you, and will be leaving early next morn so they wanted to prepare for their long journey, the new dawn will bring for them, before they attended the feast, aah they have arrived.''  Galadriel eyes lit up as her knowing gaze fell upon a group of five travelers all dressed in blue tunics and silver coloured trousers.  The group walked over to in front of where Galadriel was sitting, then a particularly handsome elf with blonde hair so pale it was almost white, step forward and spoke.  He let his gaze stray from the face of the Lady, and rest upon Thralia. ''Milady, we beg your pardon we where unable to attend the beginning of this magnificent banquet, as we had to prepare for our journey in morn.  We beseech you to accept our most humbly apologies.'' Spoke the blonde man as he bowed low but keep his gaze firmly on Thralia as he finished he grudgingly returned his eyes to Galadriel.  Who smiled upon his fair face and simply answered ''Friend of old, there is no reason for you to apologize as I was aware of your need to prepare before the banquet.  Now there is no need to be so formal as you are in the company of friends.  Take your seats and enjoy the remainder of the feast.''  The group split up and went to their seats.  The blonde one who had previously spoke took the seat opposite Thralia. ''Prince, how was your journey?  Not to eventful I hope.'' Galadriel spoke as the tall elf sat down.  ''No, my lady.   It was pleasant enough though.  I did however receive the change to gaze upon the most beautiful sight in the whole of Middle Earth during the course of my travels.'' The Prince smiled.  Galadriel laughed at this. ''You will be returning home, soon will you not?'' ''Yes, my lady.   My travels have gone on for longer then was first thought.  I am heading start towards my home, but I wish to gaze once more on the beauty of Lothlorien and its Lady before I returned.'' The Prince and Galadriel continued to talk, while Thralia was soon in deep conversation with the old elf beside her who inquired about Rivendell.  Thralia soon became aware that the Prince across from her was stealing glances of her, and when she directed her dark eyes to met his blue gaze, he just flashed a brilliant smile, before she turned back to the elderly elf.  The smile remained on his face as he continued his conversation with Galadriel.  The meal wore on and soon everyone was finished the delectable meal and the dancing started.  Galadriel and Celeborn quickly took to the floor, looking lovingly at each other. Soon many elfs were gliding across the polished marble floor of the banquet hall as the starlight illuminated the magnificent room giving it an unearthly beauty.  Thralia gazed around her taking in the apparently unending beauty of the night, her glance falling on her Godmother and Godfather who were looking lovingly into each others eyes as the glided effortlessly across the floor in the waltz like dance.

  ''I have gazed on your beauty, before and know your name but I have yet to hear it from your lips.'' Spoke the Prince, as his voice broke Thralias gaze around her.  ''If you know my name, why must I repeat it for you? My name is Thralia, if you wish to hear it being spoke by me.  I do not recall being introduced to you before.'' She answered pondering when she had met this elf before.  He laughed softly at her last remark, which was not received lovingly from Thralia who did not wish to be laughed at. ''I did not say we were introduced, fair maiden, simply that I have seen you at another banquet when I was traveling through Rivendell.  I remember it clearly even if you do not.  For I remember think ''Perhaps Angels only have lovely faces'', when I didn't receive the chance to be introduced to you.'' He remarked.  Thralia scoff at this mark. '' Well, Prince, I do not believe we have been introduced before, and I truly hope we will be introduced at a later date but first I must consulate my Godmother on a matter of importance.'' Thralia said as she stood up and made her way to where her Godmother was sitting on a balcony, Celeborn having departed to settle some matters with his counselors.  ''My lady, my I request a single dance with you tonight?'' inquired the Prince ''I think I might be retiring before the night has ended and if I promise you a dance, I will only be breaking that promise before the sun has dawn.'' Thralia answered, unwillingly to promise a dance to the Prince who had previously laughed at her.  ''If I can find you before you retire, and you have already consulted your Godmother on the matter of great importance.'' He teased ''then may I receive a dance?''  ''If it pleases you, but I do not promise anything.'' Thralia said in an effort to leave quickly before her Godmother disappears on her.  She moved around the area of the floor the elfs were currently dancing on, she left the candle light of the great hall, and step out onto the balcony lit only by the light of the moon and stars.  

Her godmother was sitting on a small bench facing the forest.  ''Godmother, may I seek your consul now?'' Thralia spoke quietly trying hard not to break the tranquil silence this place held.  ''I will answer some questions you have but I will answer all when the next day dawns and you have had a night of peaceful dreams to rest your troubled mind, your problems will not seem as great by the light of a new sunrise. Now sit beside me and share my wisdom, little one, and tell me your tale.'' Thralia sat down beside her Godmother.  ''Godmother, I am unsure what to do next, I ran away from home, my Father must be worried sick by now….''Thralia began and soon she had told her Godmother the whole tale as it was.  Galadriel just smiled lovingly down on her goddaughter and smoothed her hair.  ''Your worries are justified, little one, but they are unfounded. Your father was not trying to hurt you by arranging this marriage; he simply wanted to see you happily married.  Prince Legolas is a fine lad.'' Thralia scoffed for the second time that night at that remark, everyone seemed to be telling her how fine a lad this Prince Legolas is.  ''I will give you the best guidance I can, but the final choice is yours.  I cannot make it for you.  Do not worry about your father I sent him a message when you arrived.  What happens next is not for me to interfere with but I will always stay by your side no matter the choice.  I just encourage you to think wisely about your choice before you make it.'' Her godmother finished and then rose from the seat leaving Thralia to ponder the cryptic message she had just given to her, smiling down at her she departed the balcony for the hall but not before stopping at the arc of the door way and softly saying  ''An unrivaled darkness has not settle on your life, it just seems that way.  Night always seems darkest before dawn, but it is a false darkness for there is a beauty in it unrivaled by the light of day.  Think wisely, young one, think wisely.'' Then Galadriel left the balcony.

  Thralia sat in deep thought pondering what her choices were ''_Go back home and marry some Prince I have never met or stay here and never see my home again and hurt my father.  Galadriel was wrong there is no light, no hope.  I have two choices neither of which I consider wise.'' _Thralia slowly walked over and leaned out over the balcony gazing at the forest before her.   A tear tracing a pattern down her check as she thought, when suddenly a voice interrupted her deep state of thinking.

''There you are.  I thought you had retired for the night before I claim the dance you promised me.'' It was the voice of the Prince.

''I am sorry to disappoint you but I am retiring now, and I never promised you a dance, Prince. Goodnight.'' Thralia said quickly as she turned and walked out of the balcony.  Never looking the Prince in the eye, so he could not see the tear stain on her cheek and walked quickly from the banquet hall.   She never got a chance to see the hurt look filled the eyes of the Prince as he watched her leave him standing there…

BEWARE STRANGELY CLADE DUCKS!!! IMPC 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note.

Sorry I know I'm only on my fourth chapter.

I decided to correct my first 3 chapters.  I did change them loads so you don't have to reread them if you have already read them.

Two points I have to make.                                                                                                                                               **One: I have to write this on Word Pad and I'm having difficultly finding the html. file, if you can get it on Word Pad that is.  If you know please tell me.  Also no spell check.                                                                                                                         **Two**: If there are spelling mistakes or grammatical errors PLEASE point them out to me.   When you read this please bear in mind my first language is not English.**

Thanks loads to Jen Littlebottom, your review is very helpful.

Thanks to the people who review.

****

**Okay the changes are:**

Thralia _is not a princess_ but her father is a good warrior and they are nobles.  They live in _Rivendell_.  Her _godmother_ is Galadriel.   I'm not trying to make her more special then the other elves, but I thought that, you know the way when someone is jealous of someone else for their hair but that person is jealous of them for their figures.  I wanted her eyes to be her best feature.  I cannot change the arranged marriage point because well that's important in the story. I made this one of those ''love at first sight'' kind of romances so Legolas isn't bothered about the royal status thing he just falls in love.  The royal status thing doesn't bother Legolas but that doesn't mean King Thranduil or Thralia's father aren't bothered by it.

On to the actual story 

Chapter 4.

I wanted to update sooner but I was very, very sick. Still am but a little bit better.  I was in the hospital and everything. So I didn't get a chance to update.  End of rant.

LEGOLAS' ROOM 

The usually graceful prince was walking around his room in frustration at himself.  The moon light shone in from the balcony of the room as his friend looked on in slight amusement at his distressed friend.  Legolas finally stopped pacing the room and flopped down onto the large bed in the center of the room.  

''She hates me.'' Legolas finally utter as his friend looked on in bewilderment  

''What?'' the other elf asked.  

''She hates me.'' Legolas huffed again ''Lady Thralia hates me.'' 

 ''What on middle-earth are you talking about?'' inquired the amused elf. 

 ''I tried talking to her tonight at the banquet…''  

''I thought she was in Rivendell.'' 

''So did I, but apparently not.  I recognized her angelic face the second I entered the banquet hall.  Anyway, I tried talking to her and I believe I may have, in my own stupidity, insulted her.  I am nothing more then a fool.''  The prince said as he put his hands to his face thinking back to the banquet from a few hours ago and everything he had say to her or in her company.  

His friend chuckled softly at his friend.  ''Are you sure she hates you so much?  What could you possible have done or said that was so terrible and insulting she would detest your very being, may friend, things cannot be as bad as you perceive them to be.''  

''I don't know.  I just don't know.  She did not wish to dance with me and tried to leave my company the second Lady Galadriel left our company, as though she was a rabbit fleeing from some hunter.  Arrg!  How could I have been so stupid?''

  ''My friend, listen to my counsel and if that does not console you in anyway then seek counsel from the Lady of these woods.'' Pleaded the other elf, though a small smile could still be seen on his fair face.  

''Yes, my friend, I will receive your counsel, though it will not help much.'' Answered the troubled prince 

''You do not know what you did to insult her do you?'' 

''No.''

 ''You have no proof that you did indeed insult her?'' 

''No, but…'' 

''She turned down your offer for a dance, did she not? But at what time was this and did she retire afterwards?''

 ''Yes, she did retire after I asked her for the dance, but…''

 ''She left your company to seek counsel from her godmother did she not?'' 

''I believe so.'' 

''Then how do you know she hates you, my friend.  Only your imagination, as far as I can see, believes that she hates you.'' 

''But…then why did she wish to leave my company so instantly?''

  ''Maybe, my friend, she was in the company of an elf she had never been introduced to before, an elf she knows next to nothing about, an elf she has never talked to before, and an elf she has to spend the rest of her life with.  She could, quite simply, be a bit nervous around you.'' 

 ''What do you think I should do?'' asked the prince as he looked up with slight anxiety shown on his perfect features. 

 The other elf laugh again at this ''Why not get to know each other.  We do have to leave in a few short hours, but seek her out and at least say goodbye to her.''  

The princes face visually brightened at this and laughing softly reply ''What I would do without you.  You always seem to have answers to my questions before I even need to ask them.  Thank you a thousand times Haldir.'' The prince then got up and left the room in search of Thralia.   

Legolas wandered around Lothlorien in search of Thralia but with no luck when he had checked her road the maid, Amothien, had informed the prince that the lady Thralia had left not to long ago for a walk and that she did not know at what hour she would be returning.  Disappointedly he searched around Lothlorien in hope of finding Thralia but he was fast losing hope of having time to get to know her with the amount of time he would have left before he was due to depart.  He strolled away from the city and was soon engulfed in the surrounding forest.  Legolas walked over some rocks on the ground as he reached over to move some tree branches from his line of sight, as the sound of slowly running water of a nearby stream added some tranquility to the picturesque scene.  As he moved back the branches to reveal a waterfall cut into some rocks that were circled with ivy flowing into the stream running past Legolas.  On one of the rocks at the edge of the stream sat one lone figure looking up at the nights sky… 

**THRALIA'S ROOM**

''I am trapped…'' sighed the girl as she leaned out of the balcony, wishing she could just escape her fate.  Another tear traced its way down her fair check before she let out a depressed sigh.  The room was as silent as a crept.  Only the glow from one faint candle glinted in the room.  All at once Amothien entered the room with a bright smile on her face some managing to light up the whole room with one kind glance and a cheerful glance.  She rushed around the room lighting up all the candles making the room as bright and cheerful as the old elf maid's jolly attitude.  Thralia watched on in amusement from the balcony as the elf busied herself around the room before beckoning Thralia to sit on the chair in front of the mirror and beauty table. 

''Come and take a seat, my dear, and let's get your hair down out of that style for the night shall we?''   said the elf with a happy smile as Thralia sat on the seat Amothien and pulled out for her. 

 ''Now dear.'' Amothien started as he began brushing Thralia's shining locks ''Tell me how the banquet went for you?  I had a splendid time myself.  All that dancing and nice music.  The hall look quite beautiful this nice, did it not?''

''I thought the hall looked quite splendid too.  I had a fine time.'' Answered Thralia with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

''I saw you talking to that prince of yours.  I think he is quite a handsome one, don't you?  You must be very happy to be his fiancé.'' The old elf talked on.

''I wouldn't really know.  I only just talked to him for the first time tonight.'' Thralia said, not even trying to smile this time.

''Don't worry, little one, it will all turn out for the best.  Besides your father loves you, he wouldn't pick some random elf to become your husband, now would he?'' She reasoned

''I guess…I suppose.'' 

''No supposing.  He's a fine elf, and I can say that freely after talking to him myself.'' Comforted the old elf.  ''What do you think of him?'' 

''I'm  not sure what to think of him.  We haven't had too much time to talk.  I mean after Galadriel left, I left as soon as she stopped dancing.  He did try talking to me but I was only try to talk to Galadriel.  Ooh no, I left him so rudely.  He's going to hate me, isn't he?  He tried to talk to me and I just left the table.  Great.  He properly thinks I am just some rude, little, elf maiden.''  Thralia blurted out in one breath as she thought of her behavior at the banquet. ''Not that I really care, as I haven't ever talked to him before and don't really want to marry him at all.'' She added as an afterthought.

''I'm sure he doesn't think any less of you then he did before the banquet.'' Chuckled Amothien. 

''I just don't know what I should do.  I don't want to marry him, but…''Thralia spoke softly. ''Ooh, I am just so confused.''

''Then, why not take a walk under the star lit sky and try and work out some of your problems.  Your problems wouldn't seem as bad after you had some time to think about them.'' Counseled Amothien as she finished brushing Thralia's hair.

''I think that might just help.  Besides it can't hurt can it?'' Thralia decided as she quickly changed out of her white ball gown and into a forest green, three-quarter length sleeved dress with a corset top.  ''I will be back in a while if anyone is looking for me, alright?''   Thralia spoke as Amothien fetched a long cloak from the wardrobe and placed it on Thralia's shoulders.  

''Go girl, may the evening air clear your head.'' Amothien said as she led Thralia to the door of the bedroom.

Thralia soon left the elf city as she wandered in the night's sky.  She soon was in the heart of the forest and heard the soon of running water and sot out the source.  She soon came across the stream and followed it to where it began and soon came across a beautiful waterfall, not a large waterfall, but one that was taller then an elf but was not to large.  It had a serene feeling about it, so Thralia sat down upon one of the large rocks near the waterfall while she placed her feet over the edge of the rock so that they would feel the spray of water when the stream tumbled off the waterfall and hit the water bellow.  Thralia sat in thought for a long time, just gazing at the sky watching the stars shine.  _''It cannot be all that bad…''_ Thralia gazed at the calming scene around her and for the first time she took her eyes from the stars and let them rest upon the beautiful waterfall and stream as she watch it flow away.  Slowly she raised her eyes from the stream and instantly her frozen blue eyes met with warm electric blue eyes…

**Does fate ever ring a bell when a certain two young people gaze upon each other's eyes for the first time?  Perhaps not, but surely a author may__**

A three musical chimes were heard echoing throughout the forest to indicate it was almost sunrise.

**Consider the bell ring.**

 The pair held the gaze, so many emotions ran through their eyes as they unlocked each ones soul, until it was broken by another sound.  That sound of a horn indicating that the party from Mirkwood would be leaving soon.  The two looked back towards the city, and when Legolas returned his gaze to Thralia she had already vanished.  

'_'Maybe she doesn't hate me.'' _He thought as a silly grin appeared on his face and made his way make to Lothlorien.

**HUGS AND PUPPIES**

**_IMPC_**__


	5. The Choices

Chapter 5

Thanks to all who reviewed

LOTHLORIEN

Legolas ran back to the stable where he saw the rest of his party waiting for him.  When they saw his approach they tried to feigned annoyed looks, but quickly started laughing at his facial expression.  ''Legolas, what has made you so happy all of a sudden?'' question several of his companions.  ''The Moon has set but the end of the night shall stay in my dreams for a thousand, thousand years.''  The elven prince said dreamy.

Which only got him some strange looks and soft chuckles.  Not far off Thralia sat on the balcony from the banquet the night before, looking out on the party preparing to depart.  Her thoughts were swirling out of control as she watched the elven prince ride off from Lothlorien.

''Goddaughter, you wished to receive my counsel last night.  Do you still wish to do so, or have you thoughts been soothed?'' asked Galadriel as she appeared from nowhere behind Thralia.

''No, my thoughts are more confused then they were before.'' Spoke Thralia as Galadriel led her down to a small-enclosed area, and both elves sat down on a bench.

''I still don't know what to do, my thoughts are even more confused then they were last night.'' Said Thralia, with a look of deep confusing in her eyes.

''What has changed to make your mind more trouble, pira min?'' Asked Galadriel as she smoothed back Thralia's hair 

''I went for a walk some time after the banquet, and found a clear in the forest where I sat trying to clear my thoughts.  They did not seem so bad then, but with the rising sun they reappeared.  Anyway, hours passed, and just before the sun did rise, I met eyes with him, with Prince Legolas, and ooh, now I don't know what to think.  I thought I had figure it out, but now I am not so sure.''  Thralia sighed.

''Maybe, his eyes are the key then?'' Galadriel mused, with her knowing smiling on her face.

''What? I don't understand.'' Thralia said

''Find him, and talk to him.  It will help you more then any of my counsel might.'' Galadriel rose and smiled down on the confused girl.  ''That is all the help I can give you.  Seek your answers.''

Galadriel left the girl in utter confusion yet again.

''If I must seek answer, I shall.'' Thralia rose gracefully and made her way towards the stables to fetch her horse.

She quickly prepared the horse and mounted her, racing swiftly in the direction of the party containing Legolas. 

Back in Lothlorien things were not going as well as they should have been.  A party from Rivendell, under the commanded of Thralia's Father, had arrived and were searching for Thralia, trying to bring her back to Rivendell and her Father.

The leader of the party and his second appeared in front of the Lady.

''We just have orders to return Lady Thralia, your goddaughter, who we know was here, to her Father in Rivendell.  We only wish to know where she is.  Will you not help us?''  asked the warrior

''She was here.  She is here no longer.  She has departed on her way.'' Spoke the Lady as she stare at the two warrior elves

''Thank you, Lady Galadriel.  You are most helpful.  We will be on are way, to find Thralia.'' Bowed the two warriors as they left the room and Lothlorien.

Meanwhile, Thralia had not left the realm of Lothlorien completely and was sitting by the waterfall, trying to think.  

''What should I do?'' she said to herself.  

She continue to think until an unwelcome noise disturbed her concentration.  Horseshoes hitting the forest's ferny floor not to far off. 

''What party is departing?'' she thought to herself, as her curiosity got the better of her and she left the waterfall, leaving her horse to drink, to find who the party was.

She stepped nimbly over some rocks and through trees.  Trying to find a place where she would see them if they passed by her.  She chose up a tall tree.  The party had slowed down and appeared to be searching for something.  The lead rider was the first to come into view and Thralia recognized him immediately as the leader of the party of her father's warriors.  Who she knew since she was a mere 56 years old.  She gasped and stopped moving.  Trying to go unnoticed, praying they would just pass her by.  But luck was not on her side that day, as the leader looked up his eyes meet hers.  A victorious smile appeared on his lips, as he had found what he was searching for.  Thralia quickly slide down the tree and made her way into the forest, trying to get the party to lose her trail.  She hopped quickly over rocks and hide behind larger trees as other members of the party raced past or by her.  She soon made up her mind that if she was going to flee from the party, she would not make it on.  Her horse was still back by the waterfall, which was quite near.  She raced swiftly and silently towards the waterfall.  She soon heard the softly, practically unnoticeable, sound of another pair of feet falling softly on the woodland floor, but at a faster pace.  ''_He's going to pass me out.''_ She thought as she ran as fast as she could.  Jumping over stones, dodging branches hanging overhead from towering trees, closer and closer to the sound of rushing water.  ''_I am almost there.''_ She thought with joy as she stepped into the area beside the waterfall, but she stopped with shock at the scene.  Her horse was no longer in the clearing.  She looked around but could see no trace.  _''A member of the party must have found her and let her go.''   _She thought as she looked dejectedly into the water.  The footsteps were no longer running, but closing in on her, as one would close in on a corner animal.  

'Will you come willingly?'' asked a voice 

''Do I have a choice?'' Thralia said, getting a strange feeling that this had happen before.

''No.''  the elf stated.

Small tears traced their way down Thralia's fair face as the leader approached her took her hand and led her back to the group.

''Don't fret.  Whatever made you runaway cannot be so terrible.  Besides you will be leaving soon for Mirkwood, to see your future husband.'' He said trying to comfort her, while they walked back to the horses and the rest of the group.  

Her tears had stopped following but inside her heart was breaking.  She no longer had choices, and her mind was no clear then it had been in Rivendell when she first heard of the news.

The party all  mounted their horses, Thralia was ridding with the leader, and turning around, headed back to Rivendell.

Yeap.  Bad, short chapter. 

You know the deal.  Criticisms and reviews are welcome.

BLACK EYE PEACH

ImpC 


End file.
